


Japón

by Hessefan



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Seiyuu, Voice Acting, Voice acting in Japan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo peor había pasado, y estando seguro de que toda su familia se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a desesperarse.<br/>Paradójico lograr mantener la calma durante la catástrofe y entrar en algo similar al pánico, después. Como japonés había sido adoctrinado, desde niño, a responder resolutivamente ante esa clase de eventualidades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japón

_**Japón**_  
 **Fandom** : **RPF.**  
 **Persona ~~je~~ s**: Masakazu Morita, Noriaki Sugiyama.  
 **Claim** : Masakazu x Noriaki.  
 **Género** : Romance / Friendship.  
 **Advertencias** : BL, muy leve.  
 **Palabras** : 800, exactas.  
 **Finalizado** : Sí.  
 **Notas** : No, si yo hago hasta fics de la catástrofe :s Me voy derechito al infierno después de esto. ¡No me peguen y me llamen friki! Pero es que estuve preocupada por no saber nada de los dobladores, porque era muy fácil enterarse de los mangakas. Hasta que di con una web donde, justamente, reportaban los seiryuus que estaban a salvo. Como sé que Japón no son sólo ellos, nació este fic, contradictoriamente, basado en ellos. Ah, y tengo otra idea, que es más BL XD, pero no sé cuándo me sentaré a escribirla.  
Dedicado a [](http://xxefyxx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xxefyxx**](http://xxefyxx.livejournal.com/) , que sé que le gustan las locuras con este par. Muchas gracias por leer.

  
  


  
  
  
**Japón**   
  
  


Cuando lo peor había pasado, y estando seguro de que toda su familia se encontraba a salvo, comenzó a desesperarse.

Paradójico lograr mantener la calma durante la catástrofe y entrar en algo similar al pánico, después. Como japonés había sido adoctrinado, desde niño, a responder resolutivamente ante esa clase de eventualidades.

Las líneas telefónicas, así como el transporte público, estaban colapsadas, por suerte la comunicación satelital aún era posible.

Respiró aliviado cuando leyó el twitt de Kubo-san; pero de él, ni noticias.

Le mandó un correo, corto y conciso que exigía una sencilla respuesta, incluso más corta y concisa que la pregunta.

Con el correr del día, y poco a poco, logró saber sobre todo el equipo, pero seguía sin tener noticias de Non-tan.

¿Y por qué, con un demonio, de todos sus compañeros de staff, se preocupaba más por él? No le interesaba hallar esa respuesta en ese momento, sólo saber que estaba bien.

Qué ironía enterarse gracias a la red. Los fanáticos alrededor del mundo se habían aglutinado en Internet en busca de sus personas favoritas, como si Japón sólo fueran ellos: los músicos, los mangakas y los dobladores.

Comprendía igualmente ese sentimiento. Cuando falleció su comediante favorito, lloró con emoción todo un día, pero cuando le tocó el turno a su vecina de partir, recién se enteraba de que tenía una anciana por vecina. No era frialdad, simplemente conexión con algo o alguien que despierta simpatía.

Suspiró aliviado, no obstante no podía relajarse del todo simplemente por haber leído el nombre de su amigo en una página Web. Le urgía verlo y asegurarse con sus propios ojos que estaba entero.

Intentó dormir pese a la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido Japón. Había viajado en coche hasta la casa de su madre, en un intento fútil por transmitirle tranquilidad. En la calle y en el aire se respiraba la desesperanza, aunque en el rostro de cada uno de sus compatriotas no se mostrase un atisbo de imperturbabilidad.

Volvía a impresionarse al ver de qué forma habían sido disciplinados desde el ceno. Incluso él se contemplaba al espejo y veía en sus ojos serenidad, pero su cabeza daba vueltas, preguntándose insistentemente por él.

Después de tanto dar vueltas en el tatami, logró quedarse dormido.

Fue como abrir y cerrar los ojos. Enseguida la luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana lo despertó, recordándole de súbito que su país era un caos absoluto. Quiso seguir durmiendo, pero se incorporó de golpe con esa molesta necesidad atormentándolo.

Su madre le avisó que no había luz, y que no habría. Buscó su laptop con desesperación, alegrándose de haber tenido el atino de poner a cargar la batería antes de quedarse sin suministro eléctrico. La encendió frente a la mirada perpleja de su madre, ¿no pensaba desayunar?

Ella entendía el sentimiento de su hijo, puesto que tampoco había tenido noticias de una buena amiga que vivía en Fukushima. Y no la tendría, hasta que la catástrofe no lograse revertirse al menos un poco.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, fue contagiosa. Por fin recibía noticias de Non-tan. Tan escueto como se lo esperaba, al mejor estilo Uryuu o Sasuke, como si no pudiera desprenderse de su trabajo de doblador incluso en momentos de turbación.

“Sí, idiota. Estoy vivo. ¿Estás en lo de tu madre? Me gustaría pasar a saludar”

Le respondió aun más seco y breve, que sí, que viniese cuando lo creyese conveniente, deseando que hiciera esa visita ya. Quería verlo.

Desayunó con prisa y por eso la madre le reprendió. Aunque comprendía que su hijo era ya un adulto, ella no dejaría de ser su madre y preocuparse por él hasta el último de sus días.

En poco más de media hora tocaron a la puerta.

Abrió encontrándose con la sonrisa de su amigo y, sin mediar palabras, lo abrazó. _Okaa-san_ arqueó una ceja, los jóvenes de hoy día eran tan extraños.

Para un japonés no solían ser comunes esos arrebatos, pero en situaciones de ese estilo, en donde la desolación parece cobrar forma y ser un concepto tangible, es cuando salen a la luz esas emociones escondidas. El temor a perder algo irremplazable, reparar en lo mucho que se estima a una persona, y de qué manera. Cuando los sentimientos van más allá de la simple cariño fraternal.

Sugiyama, pasada la sorpresa, correspondió el gesto, abrazándolo por la cintura.

A él también le alegraba verlo de nuevo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, a veces Morita el recordaba tanto a Ichigo, preocupándose por todo y por todos, con esa pasión propia del personaje inventado por Tite.

 _Okaa-san_ carraspeó, y ellos parecieron volver de un trance profundo. Morita lo hizo pasar, tratando de ser el mismo de siempre, aunque ambos comprendía que después de la catástrofe ya nada seguiría igual.

  


  
  
**Fin**   
  


  
  



End file.
